Anything For You
by AngelOfLies
Summary: Bill comes out and tells Bride that he has a son but little does everyone know that A girl named DeeDee will kill his son.
1. Sinister Love

"Anything for You"

**Chapter 1: Sinister Love**

"Bill, I would have jumped off a motorcycle on to a speeding train just for you. I was you number one lady me and me only. Isn't that right?" Bride asked Bill looking in his eyes.****

" That's right however, I've been seeing someone else and we have son named Branden." Bill said with a straight face.

" How could you after all of this you have son what about B.B?" Bride yelled at Bill.

"B.B will have to stay with you for now," Bill said has he was drinking is wine. But this is just the beginning of my story I am Dee Dee and I have a love story like Bride does. But mine happen to me in my wedding. I was going to marry Bill's son but all of that changed now. His son was planning it all along when I got pageant with his baby none of the less. People in the news called It Sinister Love or Love torn apart. I believed in my heart that he wouldn't do it but he did it anyway…I loved him but now I feel revenge for him. His friends who put me in a coma was Hunter a.k.a. Hell Demon, Melinna a.k.a. Ice Demon, Chester a.k.a. Lighting Demon, Shadow a.k.a. Speedy, and last but not least Koda a.k.a. Crazy head. 

"Dee Dee, you and I been knowing each other for a while and I want the truth." Branden said with a smirk on his face pulling out his pistol and pointing at me. "Now it's just me and the gun…and I will miss you forever," He pulled the trigger of the gun and shot me in the head. More than 16 people died that day. I didn't know because I was in a coma. I was having awful flash backs on my life. He was the only thing I had. I told him that I would be there forever for him but I will be…I will kill him. I will kill Branden if it takes me forever I will do it but first …the future starts now.


	2. Was Away The Blood

**Chapter 2: "Wash The Blood Away"**

"It's a messed up with her husband did to her,whats her name?" Dr.Feune said.

" Her name is...they don't have it on the paper!" Dr.Heana yelled in mid-air. "How long has she been in this coma now?"

"Four years now but it takes time lets put her in her get her rest," Dr.Feune said when walking out of the door. The rain started to pour down outside I could hear it. I didn't know where my heart was. I couldn't tell if I would wake up or not but I was being under attack in sleep. Melinna came to the hospital. She was tall and buildit with jet black hair and blue eyes. She was one of the most worst. Her mom left her when she was 2 years old in a supermarkert all by herself. No one didn't know why but they think she was crazy. Melinna walked in the room with a doctor coat on and she had a needle. The needle had red stuff in it called Death Ready.

"Dieing in our sleep is very normal known to man," Melinna said about to stick me with the needle and then her cell phone rang it was Branden.

"Yes,Branden" Melinna said very fast.

" Melinna I am undoing your misson...I don't want you to kill her she owns something of mine," Branden said over the cell phone pushing his sword in and out.

" SHE DOESN'T OWN SHIT OF YOURS!" Melinna yelled.

"Keep your voice down Melinna,"Branden said.

"She doesn't own shit of yours," Melinna whisperd.

" Ya'll beat the living hell out of this women and you seen her bleeding to death with you eyes so leave now and come back home," Branden said sadly a little bit like he was so sorry for me.

"Alright,"Melinna said and hunged up her cell phone and she looked at me with a smile on my face in my sleep. "You think that was pretty freaking funny didn't you...one more thing you better never wake up." Melinna walked out the door. One day it was time for me to wake up but I didn't know it was going to be that fast. I woke up and I looked around scaredly. I look at my stomache.

"My..baby.." I said as I cried softly to myself and I heard somebody coming from the hall way and I layed back down like I was asleep. It was Dr.Oenepe and his friend Jack.

" Isn't she the most prettyest thing you ever seen in this hospital Jack?" Dr.Oenepe asked his friend Jack.

"Yes she is,whats the tip?" Jack asked.

" There is no punching no biting no nothing or the nurse is going to think someone came in her and beat the living shit out of her," Dr.Oenepe said.

" Ok." Jack said as Dr. Oenepe was walking out the door.

" Oh by the way this chick can dry up like a sand so she this she will water right up," Dr.Oenepe said has he threw the bottle of baby oil to him.

"Thanks Doc," Jack said. Jack climb ontop of me I wanted to punch him in the face so badly but I couldn't I was a lack of trying to.

" You are one good looking girl.."Jack was about to kiss me but I grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth and I ripped it. I got out of the bed but I fell down. I didn't have feeling in my legs beacuse I haven't used them in a long time. I grab the water to wash the blood away and I looked down at the blood and I had a flash back and it went like this.

"DeeDee tell me the truth did you sleep with Hunter or not?" Branden said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at my head."TELL ME!"

"Branden...It's your baby," I said when being shot in the head. The shot in my head was very hard hit. I heard someone coming at the door so I grab Jack's knife and Dr.Oenepe came in the door and looked at Jack body shockedly. I cut Dr.Oenepe back leg and made him fall down.I dragged him to the door like he was a mop cleaning the floor.

"Where Branden?" I asked Dr.Oenepe yelling at the same time banging his head in the door three times.

"Branden who!" Dr.Oenepe screamed as I was banging his head again-again and again.I killed Dr.Oenepe and I took out his keys and It had "Sex Lover" on the key chain.

"Sex Lover...jackass," I said banging his head one more time. I took off the doctors clothes and put them on me and I took his sunglasses too because I thought they were cool.I grab a wheelchair and I wheeled my way down to the packing lot and I was searching for his car and I founded it. I smiled and I wheeled my way to the chair and I opened up the chair door. Put my body inside of the chair my legs and my feet where outside so I grab on to the bar piece on the top where the closed door was and I was pushing myself up inside but It took me a while and I was crying a little trying to do it because It hurt. I closed the door and I was in the back seat of Dr.Oenepe pick up truck which was blue and white and it was a nice car to have. I look at my feet and I looked at my big toe.

"Wiggle your big toe, Wiggle your big toe, Wiggle your big toe" I saying trying to get myself back together but there is one person I will tell you about her name is Koda but you will know soon enough.


	3. Blood Of Koda

**Chapter 3: "Blood of Koda"**

As I lied hopelessly in the back of Dr.Oepene pick up truck I could still remember the faces. Koda was number one on my death list let me lay down a map for you.

1. Koda A.K.A. Crazy Head

2. Hunter A.K.A. Hell Demon  
3. Shadow A.K.A. Speedy  
4. Melinna A.K.A. Ice Demon  
5. Chester A.K.A.Lighting Demon  
6. Branden A.K.A. Boa

Koda was one of my best friend but she let me down way in the ground. She said that she would do anything for me but try to kill me. She had a mother and a father who left her alone at a young age of 9 years old. Koda didn't know why did her mommy and daddy left her but it must have been a god damn good reason why! Koda was half Japanese and half Korean and 5 American. He father worked for the all bosses of Japan and Korean. The mother was a spy who stealed famours jewels and money from people she had it all but someday something with wrong.

"MOMMY,DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME!" Koda said running to her mother and father trying to keep up with them.

"No,Koda stay back your getting in our way of making our money and what we really want!" Koda's mother and father said at the same time and Koda's mom slapped her in the face and they both ran away.Koda was crying a river the whole time. Still today she looking for both of them but the next time she would kill them or not because she is cold hearted and I would never trust anybody ever again but myself and my unborn child.Koda lied to me and said she would be my best lady at the wedding but she told a lie. Koda should have killed 17 people that day but she didn't thats why when I get to Tokyo I am going to kill her and get my revenge on her then work my way down the list and find everyone last one and kill them but before sweet revenge will be mine.

"Wiggle your big toe, Wiggle your big toe, Wiggle your big toe" I said and I seen my left and my right big toe moving.  
"Our parts over lets get these other toes wiggling," I said and ten hours later I hop out of the car and gets in the drives seat and I put the key in and drives off.


	4. A Man

**Chapater 4: "A Man"**

I went to Japan to find a man that can point me in Branden's way was Mr.Dewena. Mr.Dewena had made Brandens sword for him. Litte did I know I was being under attack by one of Brandens body guards which is name was Willy. His not a great fighter but I will show you.

"Miss,I think I know where you can find him!" Willy said behide me as he grabbed me and I elbow him in the face and he fall down and kick me down and pulled out his sword. "Your not going know where but hell bitch!" Willy said yelling at me. I kick in the face and crack his neck by using my legs like a snake wrapping around your neck tightly but with a snap like a stick.

" Your every good at what you do," Mr.Dewena said coming out his store.  
" Thank you...Mr.Dewena...," I said slowly and I bowed my head and looked at him.  
"You must be DeeDee...I have a lot of things to show you," Mr.Dewena said sadly and he brought me inside of the store. I didn't know what was going on,I thought I was going to be under attack once again but I thought wrong. He was a man at my wedding I didn't even see him but I must been for a good reason.

" So Mr.Dewena I heard that you where a great swords men," I said to Mr.Dewena when he making some something to eat for me.

"Yeah,hold on for a minture. FASHESA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mr.Dewena yelled to Fashesa in japanese. I laugh softly.

"Alright...," Fashesa said and she came down the stairs. I was shocked that it was a she. "What can I get you?" Fashesa asked me.

"A glass of sake please," I said back.

" Sake coming right up,''Fashesa went in the back and brought me my sake and I looked at Mr.Dewena.

"So...DeeDee why are you here?"

"I need japanese steel I have someone to put revenge on..very bad,"I said to him and I looked at him very sad and I was about to cry almost.

"You came to the right place...follow me," Mr.Dewena said and he went upstairs.He opened up something from the ceiling maybe it was a sword room or something I found it It had Mr.Dewena hand made japanese swords called "Dragon Dewena." I looked at the swords and I look at the swords and I was about to pick one but Mr.Dewena said "Try the first one down." I picked it up and I opened it and looked at Mr.Dewena. "I Love baseball," Mr.Dewena said. He threw the baseball and I sliced it into 2 part. Mr.Dewena was shocked. "Sorry but non of these swords are for sell." He said when putting it back on the rack.

"I didn't say sell me I said give me oh btw one of your student has a hand made sword from you do I have to say the name or do you know?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes I do,you must be talking about BoA or Branden.If You want the sword It will take one month that will give you a lot of time to for you to train." Mr. Dewena said to me has he walked down. "By the way you can sleep up here," He finish walking down and I got on the floor and hugged my knees and cried softly to myself.

"One day I will kill him...his trash and dust.." I said as I dust my butt off and I walked down stairs and shut the door behide me madly.A month has now passed by me so fast and my sword was done.I was sitting in front of Mr.Dewena and he had my sword out looking at it.

"I'm done doing what I swore an oath to God 28 years ago to never do again. I've created, "something that kills people." And in that purpose I was a success. I've done this, because philosophically I'm sympathetic to your aim.

I can tell you with no ego, this is my finest sword. If on your journey, you should encounter God, God will be cut." Mr. Dewena said to me and he gave me my sword. "Go on my dark child and do what you do best."

"Domo," I said to Dr.Dewena.


End file.
